


Baby Sister/Gryffindor Cunning/Too Easy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/M, Flashfic Series, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny talk about Gryffindor cunning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sister/Gryffindor Cunning/Too Easy

**Title:** Baby Sister  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Wrapped around your little finger" and 100quills prompt "Admire"

"You know what I've always admired about you?" Harry said randomly one night. Hermione and Ron were off snogging, and Neville had a detention, so Harry and Ginny were the only ones in the group's usually corner of the tower common room.

"Hmm, what?" Ginny asked, putting down her charms text.

"Your cunning. I mean, you have every single one of your brothers wrapped around your little finger, and they don't even realize it." There was a trace of awe in Harry's voice.

Ginny smirked. "Benefits of being the baby sister. You get away with everything and your brothers will do anything for you."

"I'll take your word for it," Harry grinned.

oO_Oo

**Title:** Gryffindor Cunning  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Wonderful" and 100quills prompt "Rebellion"

"I was thinking," Harry spoke up a few minutes later.

"Really? And without Hermione's help?"

"Cute." Harry stuck his tongue out at Ginny. "I was thinking about the war."

"Yes?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Well I've been talking to… a few Slytherins."

"You're shagging Blaise," she translated.

Harry turned bright red, but continued. "And we've been talking with Draco and Pansy about the war. We think that some of Voldemort's ideas have some validity, but we disagree with his methods. I get the impression that you feel the same."

Ginny glanced around the room quickly before replying. "Yes."

"Wonderful." Harry grinned. "You see, we've decided to form our own faction in this war, and not only do I need another Gryffindor on my side, but I need someone who can manipulate others like you can."

"Slytherins ca-"

"No," Harry interrupted. "Everyone knows that Slytherins are cunning and manipulative. No one expects it from a pretty little Gryffindor girl."

"No one expects it from the boy savior of the light, either," Ginny replied dryly.

Harry smirked, "I believe that was the point. So, will you be my right-hand Lion?"

"Do I get a medical plan?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. I'm all yours."

oO_Oo

**Title:** Too Easy  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Catch up" and 100quills prompt "Sudden"

"WHAT?" Ron exploded, appearing behind the couch.

Harry and Ginny both jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean you're all his?" Ron yelled. "What have you been doing to my little sister, Harry?"

"Ron, calm down. We were just joking." Ginny gave her brother a withering smile.

"Honestly, Ronald, this is Harry we're talking about," Hermione scolded, flopping onto the couch beside the raven-haired wizard.

"Harry was just offering to help me with my Creatures homework, and we were agreeing on a time," Ginny said, placating, "I missed a few sessions after our last Quidditch game and Harry's going to help me catch up since he did it last year."

Harry smirked as Ron visibly deflated and allowed himself to be dragged into a chair. He had definitely made a good choice in bringing Ginny to his side. As Hermione continued to scold Ron, Ginny and Harry traded smirks. The other sides didn't stand a chance.


End file.
